


didn't think it'd end like this

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Felix wakes up to one of his worst headaches ever.





	didn't think it'd end like this

Felix woke up, he clenched his teeth as he felt a massive headache start to pound its way into his brain. He swung his legs over his bed and got up. His hands held his head and massaged the temple of his head as he made his way out of the room to the kitchen.

Tripping over some discarded clothes that had been laying on the floor, he finally reached the kitchen and strolled to the cabinets, clutched the knob in one hand and pulled it open. He couldn't find any medicine to ease the pounding in his head. As he looked around, he realized the members were nowhere in sight, they couldn't have been asleep, could they? As Felix closed the cabinet door so it wouldn't make any loud noise, he noticed a note. Picking it up, he felt himself slouch more than he was before. The rest of the members were out for the day. They didn't want to bother Felix while he slept, the note read, so they let him be, knowing all too well he had been up late to go over some choreography. There was more written on the note but his vision had become blurry. Putting the note down, he let his head hang down and close his eyes.

After a few minutes, he couldn't stand upright anymore, he began to kneel on the ground, startled when his landing was a bit harsher as his strength gave out on him. He held his head in his hands as he clenched his teeth harder, his jaw began to hurt., but it was the only thing that kept his mind off the throbbing pain. He didn't notice when someone had opened the door to the dorm and shuffled towards him. He also hadn't noticed he started crying as he felt, what he presumed to be, his tears make their way down his arms. The pain was unbearable, he felt like he was having an outer body experience and couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, and as he flinched away from the touch, a soothing voice finally came through, making him release a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"-ix it's going to be okay, you just gotta breathe for me, okay? Please?"  
Felix knew this voice, the melody it creates, the way it gave off its own charm which was one of a kind. Hyunjin. It was Hyunjin who had come to see Felix at his lowest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i don't know why i wrote this, it just came to me.


End file.
